Shauna's Ivysaur
Shauna's Ivysaur (Japanese: サナフシギソウ Sana's Fushigisou) is 's . History Shauna received Bulbasaur as her starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Bulbasaur made its debut in Summer of Discovery!, when and first met Shauna. Shauna showed that Bulbasaur had featured in a couple of her Pokévision videos. Bulbasaur later battled and her in a "first to touch" . Despite the inherent type disadvantage, it used to blast straight through Fennekin's and land a hit, fulfilling the conditions of the match and winning. In Day Three Blockbusters!, Bulbasaur starred in Team Squirtle's Pokévision video alongside Tierno's Squirtle and Trevor's Charmander. In the episode after that, Bulbasaur also took part in the PokéEnteering competition of the Pokémon Summer Camp. Shauna used Bulbasaur in the tournament in Battling into the Hall of Fame! where it battled alongside Charmander and Squirtle, making their way through to the final round which was set to be against Team Froakie. Before the battle managed to trick Shauna into leaving Bulbasaur with them, under the impression they'd take it to Nurse Joy. Jessie's constricted Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle with but Ash and their trainers eventually were led to Team Rocket by Clemont's Bunnelby and Serena's Fennekin. It later battled Pikachu, Fennekin, and Clemont's Chespin in the tournament finals where it was defeated by Pikachu's . Bulbasaur later accompanied its trainer to watch a Pokémon Showcase held at Lagoon Town in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Shauna and Bulbasaur left straight after the event. In A Showcase Debut!, Shauna and Bulbasaur finally competed in a Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class at Coumarine City. The Theme Performance was Pokémon Styling and they went up against Jessilee, and her Pumpkaboo and a Performer named Alouette and her . Bulbasaur modeled a bouquet of flowers on its bulb and the audience voted it through to the next round. It later worked with during the Freestyle Performance. The two Pokémon combined with to create a pretty pink backdrop for Shauna as she danced with a . After the team disappeared amongst cloud, Bulbasaur dispersed the Fairy Wind with . Bulbasaur was revealed from the cover using , in the shape of a heart, to suspend itself in the air. Their performance won the whole event, earning Shauna her first . It appeared again in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where it was revealed to have evolved into . It later battled alongside Tierno's Blastoise in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Eevee. The match was called off before reaching a conclusion. It competed in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class in the following episode where it helped Shauna to win the Theme Performance. It teamed up with Flabébé in the Freestyle Performance and gave a similar performance to before. However, Serena was voted the overall winner and Shauna did not earn a Princess Key. In Master Class is in Session!, Ivysaur was entered in the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class, where it was used in the first and second rounds, helping Shauna advance to the semifinals. It performed once again in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, this time paired up with Flabébé. It was grouped with Serena's Sylveon and and Jessilee's and . Its performance did not receive enough votes however, and Shauna was eliminated from the competition. It reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where it joined the fight against Team Flare. It was later seen at the Pokémon Center, helping the citizens of Lumiose City. It was also seen watching the battle against the Giant Rock unfold on television in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Ivysaur, along with her Shauna, Serena, Jessie and their respective Pokémon, performed for a crowd of Lumiose citizens. Personality and characteristics During the Pokémon Summer Camp, Bulbasaur was friendly to its Trainer while acting cold towards all others, not being as welcoming to and 's Pokémon as 's . In later appearances, however, Bulbasaur was shown to have warmed up to the gang and retained this as an Ivysaur. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Energy Ball|2=Solar Beam|3=Petal Dance|4=Razor Leaf}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Energy Ball|2=Solar Beam|3=Petal Dance|4=Razor Leaf}} as a Bulbasaur}} Related articles * Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Ivysaur Ivysaur es:Ivysaur de Shauna/Xana fr:Herbizarre de Sannah it:Ivysaur di Shana